


Girl's Day Out

by anycsifan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fun, M/M, Mulan (1998) References, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wants to spend the day with you, and talk to you about a certain Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Day Out

Girl’s Day Out

 

Natasha had decided that she needed a girl’s day out, but she didn’t tell you it had a theme. What was that theme? Captain Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America. You couldn’t complain though, not really, except that she’d woken you up extra early to watch Steve and Sam run. At least the view was nice.

Both men were incredibly good looking, and just as nice in the personality department. Natasha tried to talk you up to Steve after he’d finished his run, but Sam saved you both from her attempt at match making by dragging Steve off to introduce him to a few movies and TV shows. Before they left though, Natasha said you were the one to go to for (favorite movie genre), at this you dragged her off in the direction of the Smithsonian.

She put up little resistance, you immediately became suspicious, but you wanted to visit your favorite exhibit and then figure out her plan.

Discovering her plan took all of two minutes after you left your exhibit. Natasha started directing you to the Captain America exhibit.

“Why are we here?” you asked, knowing she had something up her sleeve.

“I just wanted you to see this. You said you’d never visited this exhibit, even though you are one of the biggest fans of Captain America I’ve ever known, second only to Coulson,” she explained.

You didn’t believe her, except for the comparison to Agent Coulson. You adored and idolized the Captain, but, like Cheese*, you’d never reached the level of complete obsession.

“Liar.”

“Me?” she gave you her best ‘little angel’ face.

“Yes you,” you began walking away until you caught sight of an old poster with Captain America taking the place of Uncle Sam with ‘I Want You’ printed above him. The voice of Mulan’s granny popped in your head saying “Sign me up for the next war,” making you smile.

Natasha saw your smile and misread it, kinda. “I know that smile, you want him too.”

“I was smiling at the nerdy humor in my head, not him,” you corrected.

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t right. I know you have a crush on Steve,” she returned.

“What’s your evidence?” you were almost afraid to ask.

“You watch him, coming and going, when he passes your lab. You blush any time someone other than me accuses you of said crush. You fight a blush when Steve talks to you.”

“I’m not that bad, only the first one is true, but it’s not like I’m the only one.”

“True, but you I like, and so does Steve.”

“Wait, what?”

“He likes you!”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve heard him tell Tony, plus he asked me about you. Wanted to know if you were dating anyone,” she answered.

“I love being friends with you Natasha,” you said as you hugged her.

“I know, now will you ask him out already?”

“Yes, the next time I see him, as long as Fury, Hill, or Stark isn’t around.”

“Fair enough, and if you don’t I’ll give you a jump scare worse than anything you’ve seen Markiplier suffer through.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Cheese is Coulson's nickname from "Battlescars." NerdSync Productions on youtube has a video explaining how he got it.


End file.
